All You Wanted
by xxEver-Wanderingxx
Summary: Jordann and Jenni are two ordinary teenage friends. They're in for a surprise when they meet the cast from Charmed. Not even the cast, the actual magical people!
1. Far From Home

Jordann sat on her bedroom floor, thinking to herself how much she loved all things magical, even though she knew it wasn't real. All of the fun conversations she'd had with her friend Jenni, about Charmed. She sighed and switched on her computer, checked her messages, wrote little snippets of her Charmed fan fictions. The fact was, she wasn't feeling very inspired.

She smiled to herself when she read some of Jenni's story. She even laughed at some of the funnier parts. Oh how great were these stories? Suddenly she sighed.

_Shame magic isn't real…_ She started watching Chris-Crossed on the TV, one of her favourite episodes of Charmed.

She yawned, switched her computer off, she didn't understand why she was falling asleep, she hadn't even felt tired a minute ago. Her eyes closed, and, even though she didn't realise it, her body disappeared in a flurry of white lights.

Chris Perry was sitting on a bench, remembering all of the great times he'd had with Bianca, sighing sadly when he remembered that she was gone forever now, and he had nobody to go back to in the future.

He sighed and pulled his thought back to the here and now, when he noticed a young teenage girl, lying asleep on the ground. He was sure she hadn't been there when he first got there.

Chris, curious about the girl, crouched down beside her, and shook her lightly. She stirred, but rolled over. He laughed, she obviously liked her sleep.

'Alright then I'll orb you home.' Chris picked her up, and orbed her to the manor.

He found a lot of commotion at the manor too. There was another sleeping girl on the sofa, and Phoebe was sitting watching her, while Piper was ranting about something, and Paige was looking in the Book of Shadows for something.

'Guys, I don't mean to bother you, but…' He nodded down at the girl in his arms. She was smiling, as though she were dreaming about something very happy, her brunette hair all messed up across her face. Phoebe hurried over to them.

'Oh, you found one too? I wonder what they are?' Chris shook his head and laughed at Phoebe.

'What are they? Two teenage girls, that's what, come on, go get a cup of cold water.' Phoebe went and got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with cold tap water. She splashed some on both girl's faces.

'I'm up, I'm up!' The one in Chris's arms said sleepily, only half awake. She rubbed her eyes, Chris sat her down on the sofa next to her friend, who was a sounder sleeper than her. She looked up at Chris and Phoebe.

'No way! Oh my God! Jenni wake up ,you have to see this!' She shook her friend excitedly.

'Wha.. Jordann? Where are we?' Jordann gave her an excited smile and turned Jenni's head so that she was looking at Chris and Phoebe.

'Oh. My. God!' She yelled happily at the top of her voice. She clapped her hands together, and the grandfather clock fell over. The two teens looked at each other. Jordann looked slightly scared.

'Jenni, did you do that? How? I mean… wow. I mean it's the Halliwell manor, and you have powers! I wonder if I do too?' Jordann flicked her wrist and Chris tripped over.

'Oops, sorry Chris!' Before anyone could do anything, Leo orbed in. Jordann and Jenni gasped and stood in awe of the Elder. He smiled kindly at the two of them.

'I see you've discovered you have powers in this dimension. The two girls nodded silently. Chris stood in the corner, looking, well stressed, tired and heartbroken. Jordann couldn't help but notice it. Leo kept on talking. 'Well, you see, you guys have to be here for a reason, and we need to figure out what that reason is.' The girls nodded, not really following, but wanting to look as if they understood.

'Chris? You look kinda… down.' Jenni said. Jordann rolled her eyes and nudged her.

'Jenni, I think this is after what happens in episode ten' Jenni mouthed the word "oh" and kept her mouth shut.

'Jordann, just make sure you don't say anything' Jenni warned. Jordann laughed. So did Chris.

'Why, future consequences? Come on, like we can change much by telling them its Gideon who turns Wyatt… oh crap…' Jordann realised her mistake too late, and Jenni gave her an angry glare. 'Sorry?' Jenni rolled her eyes angrily.

'This is worse than "Uncle Coop"!' She pulled at her hair, while Chris stood gaping at them.

'But… how?' was all he could manage to say, luckily Leo hadn't heard them. Jordann and Jenni looked at each other sheepishly.

'You have a lot of explaining to do young ladies' Jenni gave Piper an amused smile.

'Isn't that what she says to Chris, after her goes back to the future with Bianca and Wyatt kills he…' Jenni stopped talking when she realised she was rambling on about things the Halliwells were not meant to know yet. 'Crap'

'I think we both need to zip it before we give anything away.' the girls nodded to each other.

Gideon watched the scene, disgusted. Though he had not heard what Jordann had said about him, he was suspicious of the two girls, that seemed to know more than even Chris did about the future, and that was dangerous.

'Sigmund, I want those two teenagers gone! I don't care how. Just get rid of them' Sigmund bowed, but before scurrying off, he asked;

'If you'll excuse my asking sire, but why?' Gideon smiled wryly at him.

'They are a threat. Just go Sigmund.' Sigmund ran off to the library

'After all, It's for the greater good.'

Chris had orbed the two girls atop the Golden Gate Bridge, and sat down. He motioned to them to do the same.

'Guys, tell me, please, what happens to me, you say you know all this stuff. And how the hell do you know about Coop?' Jenni and Jordann looked at each other.

'Well, Chris, we would tell you… but' Jordann smirked as she said the line to his face that he loved to say so much. 'Future consequences.' Chris cursed under his breath.

'Alright, fine, I understand, but please, what happens in the future? To mini-me I mean' Jenni looked at Jordann, who gave her a warning look.

'Ah stuff future consequences!' She exclaimed. 'Chris, it's Gideon that turns your big brother evil. Of course, his intention was to kill him, but he couldn't break through his shield. There, don't we all feel much better now, I know I do!' Jordann sighed and shook her head.

'You say you think of yourself more as Paige, but no, that proved it, definitely a Phoebe. But you're normally good with secrets! Especially big ones. Like all of your "Big Brother's" ones… Jenni, what's wrong with you?' Jenni laughed as her friend made air quotes.

'Oh shut up_ Piper!_' She retorted. Jordann laughed, yeah, at times she could be a neurotic wreck… and she wanted a normal life, was it so much to ask?

Chris watched the two girls, not knowing what to make of them. He just shook his head and grabbed their arms about to orb. _Gideon! How could he?_ He thought to himself.

'Chris…' Jordann said, facing him, and he could see in her brown eyes what she was thinking. 'You can't tell them. Not yet, they have to find out by themselves.' Chris nodded sadly, he knew she was right. They orbed back to the manor.


	2. Cryptic Clues When danger Lurks

A couple of weeks passed, and Jordann sat on her bed, just thinking, thinking how hard everything must be for Chris. She felt as if things were being made just as hard for her and Jenni. She fingered the necklace she was wearing. She had had it ever since she was a little girl, from a friend, that she had quite liked at the time. But that was all in the past. Now they had a new destiny, though they still had to figure it out. She thought of when she wrote stories about Callie, and wondered if she was actually Chris's daughter. Jordann felt kinda homesick.

Jordann was so deep in thought that she didn't realise Chris had sat beside her. He saw the necklace and realised what was wrong.

'Hey Jo, you ok? Piper has lunch ready if you're hungry.' She smiled and looked at him. He saw she was starting to cry. 'Shhh, it's ok' He said, reaching his hand out and wiping her tears way with his thumb. 'Come on, tell me, what's eating you?'

'I just… miss home. Mom, dad, even my annoying little brother! They are really annoying you know' She saw the look on Chris's face and remembered. 'Though you'd be a cool brother. You know, you have been kinda like a big brother to me.' She hugged him. Then thought about how weird it was, and let go. 'I still can't get used to it! I hugged Christopher Perry Halliwell!'

Chris was so used to being called Chris Perry, that it surprised him she used his full name.

'Shhh! I don't want Piper to hear!' Jordann shook her head.

'You mean your mother Chris! She's your mother! And if you don't do something soon, you're gonna end up not existing.' Tears started to fill her eyes again. 'And I don't think I could stand that. I wouldn't let that happen to my sort of big brother' Chris laughed, though stopped when he saw her serious face.

'Come on, little sis! Let's find out what Jen is up to' He gave her a piggy back and it put the smile back on her face as he ran down the stairs. Piper saw them and smiled, she hadn't seen Chris so happy in a while. Not since Bianca died.

'Hello! If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were brother and sister! You're both neurotic enough.' Jordann giggled.

'Well, so are you, that's where Chris gets it from, I mean, he certainly doesn't get it from his dad. Chris is your son.' She smiled, pleased with herself, and Phoebe clapped her hands together.

'Oh well done!' Chris dropped Jordann to the ground and Phoebe ran forward to hug her. 'Thanks so much! Now it wasn't me who gave away the secret!' Jordann rolled her eyes. She knew how bad Phoebe was at secrets.

Piper stood in shock, and Jenni walked through. She saw the look on Piper's face and put two and two together.

' grr… don't you care about the future!?' She yelled at Jordann, who hid behind Chris, she hated when Jenni got like this. Behind them, the grandfather clock blew up. 'Piper?' She looked over at the eldest Charmed One, who shook her head.

'That was you sweetie, oh boy, I need to sit down.' Piper went through to the sitting room and collapsed back onto the chair.

Jenni took Jordann back into the hallway. Jordann rolled her eyes, annoyed. She knew what was coming next.

'You changed history! You can't do that! Who knows what future consequences there could be!' Jordann scoffed and shook her head.

'You are overreacting!' Jenni was about to answer, but Jordann didn't give her the time to. 'You blew something up, that counts as overreacting!' She walked up to her room, leaving Jenni to think about what she had done. She heard Piper say a line that she knew well;

'Because, because, because I can't!' Jenni rolled her eyes. Some things never change. She ran up the stairs to apologize to her friend.

--

Jordann sat in her room, thinking. Elders always knew more than they let on, maybe she could convince someone to tell her about why they were here. If anyone would tell her, it would be Leo.

'Leo!' She called. Blue and white orbed appeared, revealing the elder.

'Yes?' He sounded rather impatient. Jordann rolled her eyes and asked her question.

Look, you Elders always know more than you let on. So, tell me, what is our destiny? Mine and Jenni's that is?' Leo was about to answer when she added 'And none of the cryptic crap please' The Elder sighed. The honest truth was, he wanted to tell her the whole truth, but the other Elders had said firmly "no" to that. But he supposed… this was special.

'Jordann, I wish I could tell you the whole truth, but they' He nodded up to the sky 'They wont let me.' Jordann sighed and shook her head. ' But I can tell you, you are in a lot of danger. From great forces of evil.' She shook her head again.

'Great, I bet Gideon wants to kill us as well as Wyatt.' She mumbled, so that Leo could not hear her.

'Leo, thanks for that, I feel so much less in the dark' She said sarcastically. Leo asked her if she wanted to meditate. 'Shove your meditating and cryptic crap up your…' She trailed off and Jenni walked in as Leo orbed out.

'Who were you talking to?' She asked.

'The cryptic Elder Leo…' she threw her hands in the air, causing the bookshelf to lose a few of it's classic selection. 'Always straight to the point… Not! I hate Elders!' Jenni patted her friend on the shoulder.

'Hey, we'll figure this out, help Chris, maybe even save him, but maybe not…' She stopped when Jordann began to grin. 'What?'

'It's been staring us right in the face. Ha! Greater good my ass!' Jenni caught on to what Jordann was saying. Gideon.

--

'We must stop them! Sigmund, go to the library, I need a book on vision inducing.' Gideon ordered his "right-hand man". Sigmund bowed and nodded, scurrying to the library.

'I need for That Jordann girl to see something that will scare her to death' His lips curved to a twisted smile, and he leant back in his chair, waiting for Sigmund to return.

The little man appeared in the entrance with a small, A5 sized book. It had an old brown cover on it, and blood red lettering. It read: _Visions You'll Want To Forget, But Never Can. _Gideon took the book from Sigmund, and carefully opened it, careful not to rip any of the pages.

'Sir?' Sigmund asked nervously. He scratched the back of the neck, unsure if he should ask his question. What is so bad about those girls anyway?' Gideon rolled his eyes and shook his head at his minion.

'How many times have I told you…' His smiled became more twisted, and the madness in his eyes apparent. 'It's for the Greater Good'

Gideon found the page he was looking for and read out the spell.

'Let this girl from a world of others,

See the fight of two brothers,

While there she cannot spy,

Therefore, the girl must die,

By the one that some call Lord,

She shall die by Wyatt's sword.'

--

Jenni sat with Jordann, trying to calm her down. She knew how hard this was, it was hard for her too, but she could handle these things. Sometimes Jordann got annoyed and sometimes overexcited.

Jordann started to feel a little weak. She wobbled slightly and fell onto her bed. Jenni screamed.

'Leo! Chris! Everyone! Help!' There was only one set of orbs, and it was Chris. Paige then orbed in with piper and Phoebe a second later.

'What's wrong Jen… Oh My God!' Chris exclaimed. He ran over to Jordann and checked her pulse. 'She's alive, but hardly breathing… I have no idea what's wrong with her. Why didn't Leo come when you called?' He asked her.

'He isn't there for you in the future, so why should he be there for us now!' Jenni screamed at him. Chris was a little taken aback, and Paige was confused. She was about to ask what she was talking about when Phoebe shook her head.

'Not now Paige'

Chris lifted Jordann up and put her comfortably in the bed. He looked at her sadly, and kissed her on the forehead, hoping she would stir. He stroked her hair and stood back, letting Jenni sit next to her. He watched as the girl started crying. Piper looked at her son.

'What do we do Chris?' He sighed and shook his head, he honestly had no clue, but he wasn't going to give up.

'We wait, and see what happens. Hopefully she'll be alright, but, I really don't know' He looked sadly down at the girl's now pale face. He prayed thagt she would make it through.


	3. Deadly Visions

Jordann lay sleeping, with Chris and Jenni taking turns to watch her, both of them worried. Chris let Jenni cry on his shoulder when it all got too much for her.

'Shhh, it's alright, she'll be ok' He held her close to him, wishing he could take away her pain somehow. And he doubted his words to her. He wasn't at all sure if she would be alright.

'Chris…' The two of them turned around when they heard Jordann say the word in barely a whisper.

--

_Jordann woke up, she was in a dark room. She could Aunt Pearl's couch, so she thought it must be the attic, and it was. There was the book stand, but the book wasn't there. She gulped. _"Oh crap"_ She thought to herself when she heard footsteps._

_The attic door opened, and in walked Chris. 'Chris?' She asked out loud. He whipped around when he heard her voice._

'_Jo, you shouldn't be here, run!' The sound of cruel laughter filled the room._

'_A little late for running, isn't it? Little brother?' _

_Wyatt appeared from the shadows. With Excalibur at his waist._

--

Jenni and Chris looked at each other, she was scared, and he was worried. 'Call Leo again' He suggested to Jenni, who shook her head.

'He didn't come the last twenty times, so why would he come now! He's abandoned us Chris, abandoned you again. Why, give me one good reason why the hell he should come now!' Blue and white orbs appeared, leaving Leo standing in their place, looking rather guilty.

'I'm sorry, they wouldn't let me leave without giving them a lengthy explanation, so what hap… Oh, I see' He looked down at Jordann lying on the bed. He suddenly felt really bad for not getting there sooner. He knelt down by the bed and tried to heal her. She didn't stir.

'Son of a bitch!' They heard Jordann mumble. 'Leave your little brother alone Wyatt' Leo looked at Chris and Jenni, who both had guilty looks on their faces.

--

_Wyatt flung Chris into the brick wall, despite Jordann's helpless protests. She felt so useless, Wyatt was far too powerful for her to handle. Chris didn't get up._

'_Chris!' She cried, and ran over to him. His head was bleeding, and he looked pale. 'No, Come on Chris, you're a survivor! You can't let him beat you. You'll save him, you will.' Chris smiled up at her. Before she knew what she was doing, she kissed him on the lips._

_Wyatt pulled her away, and drew Excalibur. Chris looked up at his older brother with not fear, but pity. Wyatt plunged the sword through Christopher's heart. The young Halliwell howled with pain before his lifeless body went limp. Jordann could not bear it. She didn't want to see Chris die, it was bad enough on screen, but for real, it was so much worse. She could understand how easy it was for Leo to go mad. She felt she would go mad with the pain herself, but she knew she wouldn't have to wait long to be with Chris._

'_Get up little girl, join me, or die' Jordann steeled herself, she knew which she was going to choose, and most likely, so did Wyatt. _It will make Chris proud of me _she told herself._

--

'No never! I'd rather die fighting you than join you, Wyatt!' Chris cringed at the mention of his brother's name from Jordann's lips.

'Chris?' Leo asked him. Chris knew what was coming next. The big question.

'Who are you, really?' Chris sighed, he didn't know if he could answer Leo's question, though he knew he had to.

'I… I'm your son, Wyatt's little brother…' Leo looked at him, in a state of shock. Jenni decided it was time for Leo to leave.

'Shoo, you can have the father-son talk later, go on, beat it!' She said to Leo, who nodded silently and orbed out. Chris smiled gratefully at Jenni. He didn't think he could have dealt with father to son talking. Not right now, when he had so much other stuff to worry about. Like Jordann, and the future… _Poor kid_ he thought to himself. He wondered what it was she was seeing in that dream world.

--

'_So be it then' Wyatt said, almost mock solemnly. He once more drew Excalibur, still stained with Chris's blood. Jordann started to get slightly scared. Could he really kill her? She gulped. 'You'll soon be dead witch of prophecy' His words sent a chill down her spine. She pondered what it could mean. but she didn't have much time for that. Wyatt was about to strike. She would die. With Chris. _How romantic_ she thought jokingly._

'_At least I'm not evil!' She retorted. He scoffed, but still his mighty sword edged ever closer to her, and she ever closer to her doom…_

_She closed her eyes before the sword reached her, though she still felt the agony as the blade cut into her heart._

--

Jordann awoke with a bloodcurdling scream. When Chris and Jenni looked over at her, she was badly bleeding. They looked a each other, completely at a loss to what happened.

'LEO!' They yelled in unison. Almost instantly blue and white orbs appeared. He saw the pool of blood and looked horrified. He immediately put his hands out over her and started to heal her. To his dismay, the wound was extremely slow to heal, and Chris noticed his frown.

'What's wrong Leo?' He asked, concerned for Jordann's life. If she died, he didn't know how he would cope with a distraught Jenni.

'The wound, it's magical… as if it were from…'

'Excalibur' Chris finished Leo's sentence for him. The Elder nodded sadly, while still healing Jordann.

Jenni had begun to cry, she was so scared that she was going to lose her best friend. Her hazel eyes filled with tears, which streamed down her face in floods.

'I am going to get that sorry as excuse of an…' She cut off as she realised they wouldn't trust her if she said "Sorry ass excuse of an Elder" so she started again. 'Chris, will you come with me to magic school? I think I know who's behind this. Chris looked at her weird, but nodded.

'Are you sure you don't want to stay for now, just in case?' Jenni sighed and nodded.

'There's a certain someone I don't want to get away scot-free with this crime.' Jenni stayed for another minute or so. And she was glad she did.

Leo finished healing Jordann, and ever so slowly her eyelids flickered, and she took in a huge gulp of air as she sat bolt upright. Tears were streaming down her eyes. She still looked really pale and shaky.

'Chris?' She asked when she saw hi standing in front of her, looking really worried. She ran forward and hugged him. 'I was so scared that he…' She couldn't finish her sentence because the tears came back. He wiped them away, and stroked her hair, comforting her.

'It's alright, you're ok now, you're safe.' He smiled at her kindly, but she shook her head sadly.

'But you wont be…' She ignored the fact Jenni was telling her to shut up about the future. But Chris didn't realise what she meant.

'Shhh, it was just a dream.' She shook her head vigorously.

'Chris, if it was just a dream, then how come I almost died, huh? And you want to know who it was Leo? Or at least, who it looked like… The evil version of your precious little Wyatt! He stabbed me with that stupid sword!' She stopped talking, and the room was completely silent.

'Right, we have bigger fish than Wyatt to fry right now.' Jenni said to Jordann.

'You mean that fat ass-' Jenni cut her off mid-sentence and nodded. 'He did that? How?' Jenni sighed.

'I don't know, but he has a whole library of spells to look through!' Jenni looked over to a flower vase that had been knocked over. The flowers were all wilted. 'Shame, those flowers used to be bursting with life.' She said sadly. The flowers immediately became full of, well, life. 'Projection?'

'Chris, we're off to magic school!' The girls took one of his hands each and he orbed them to magic school. Where Gideon was waiting for them. The Elder had seen all of what happened, and it was all happening as he had planned.

'Good day Chris, how can I help you and your friends, you're welcome to use the library anytime.' Jordann scoffed. The nerve of this guy, trying to kill her, then acting as if it were just a normal day. Her eyes narrowed. 'Is something wrong, Jo? May I call you Jo?' That was the final straw, Jordann threw out her right hand out and Gideon went flying across the room.

'I was getting tired of your crap. None of the Greater Good shit, ok? And for your information, only good people can call me Jo. Not sick, twisted Elders like you!' Jenni looked at her friend, slightly scared of what she had gotten herself into. Chris looked slightly afraid of Jordann too.

'Gideon, if Wyatt turns evil, it will be your fault, because you fail to kill him. And Leo isn't going to be very happy with you, nor will the other Elders be.' Gideon's twisted smile returned.

'Oh really? They wont find out. You wont be able to tell a soul. You wont even remember.' He reached for a notepad and pen, and scribbled down a spell. Chris orbed out, and Gideon had completely forgotten he was there.

'These girls from another's world,

None of my secrets shall they unfurl,

They will forget their meeting here,

So their knowing I shall not fear'

The girls glowed grey for a second, then they appeared outside the manor. Chris was already there waiting. The two teens looked confused.

'Jo, Jen? How did the thing at magic school go?' They looked at him, clearly not understanding. 'Never mind, at least I remember… come on, lets go inside.' They followed him, still confused, but they were sure Chris would explain everything later.


End file.
